


Villain | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Villain | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

I watched as Ultron shot at the Avengers from his plane. I especially watched Pietro and Wanda. I didn’t want them to get hurt, even though they switched sides. 

The building I was standing in shook and I knew it was going to collapse soon. Then I heard a whimper. I looked around and saw a girl crying in the corner. She looked up at me and continued to sob. I sighed and walked up to her.

“Where are your parents?” I said sternly. She looked around and shook her head. She started to cry even louder. 

“Shhh.” I cooed and I reached towards her and she ran into my arms. I picked her up and exited the building. Then I felt a sudden crash behind me. I turned around and watched the building fall. The girl in my arms screamed but I just stood there. 

I heard more gunshots from above and I decided to take the girl somewhere safe. 

“Stay here and don’t move. Understand?” I said while setting her down. She sniffled and nodded. 

“Good.” I stood back up and ran out to where Ultron was firing. I saw the Avengers dodge the bullets while getting people to safety. Then I came in eye contact with Pietro. He was yards away from me, but we both saw each other.

We were close friends. Before they joined them. I don’t know why I didn’t follow them. Maybe because I just don’t see myself as the hero. My whole life has been a never ending cycle of betrayal and hate. So when I was captured by the twins, I decided to join them. People always told me that villains just harmed those around them, but the truth is; heroes and villains hurt people. People hurt people.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest. It was like something went through me. I looked down and I saw blood poor out of my chest. I collapsed onto the ground but then I felt a pair of arms around me. It was Pietro.

“You’ll be alright, (y/n). Just stay with me. Okay?” He stumbled with his words and he held his palm to my wound. A tear fell from his eye and landed on my nose. I reached my hand up to wipe it and smiled.

“I should’ve followed you.” I started to cry myself. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m so sorry, Pietro.” He looked at me and shook his head.

“No. Don’t say that like it’s the end.” He shook his head again. He pulled me close to him and sobbed into my shoulder. I felt my body go numb. I started to feel very tired and the world was going dark. Then I couldn’t see the light anymore, _but feel the warmth of a friend._


End file.
